iPod Stories
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: Some stories of the tale of SasuSaku.
1. Monster

**Monster by Skillet.**

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key _

_I keep it caged but I can't control it _

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down _

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I __hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

Sasuke stared at the bloody limp corpse on the ground.

His own brother.

Dead.

He lifted up his tainted hands and stared at them trembling. Suddenly a small hand was placed on his cheek and he looked up, thinking it was the woman whom he loved. It was only Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, he's gone, now you can finally start a family, with me." She said blushing with her bittersweet voice. He growled.

"I'm a monster. Don't you see? Now get lost and back to Suigetsu, whore." He spat and walked off.

He was going to his home, back to the woman who drove his heart and soul crazy, or what was left of it.

Sakura. Please welcome me with open arms, he begged in his mind.

_I, I feel like a monster._


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams by Beyonce**

_I wish that when I wake up you're there _

_T__o wrap your arms around me for real _

_And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies _

_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby _

_What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare _

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you _

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare _

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true _

_(Turn the lights on)_

Sakura ran from training, still sweaty and grimy. She didn't give a crap.

She rushed into her house and took off her puch, shoes and headband, hopping into the shower for a quick breakthrough.

She got out and put on some pajamas. Hopping into bed, she smirked.

See you in a few, Sasuke, she thought, and closed her eyes.

There he was. Sasuke Uchiha. Her one and only love. Today he was a beautifal nightmare, as the rain hit Sakura's window pain. It made a lullaby which pulled her to his side. Yesterday he chose to be a sweet dream and girl could and would wish for.

"Sakura, you're back." Sasuke said in a soft tone, as he smiled genuinely. It made her heart hurt.

It was then he hugged her and left.

She screamed.

"No, don't leave me please!" she fell to her knees holding up a hand in order to grab his misty figure in the distance.

She failed. But yet she stil screamed and cried for him.

Sakura woke up screaming, all sweaty from crying. She smiled.

She hoped tomorrow night, Sasuke would be a sweet dream.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where _

_Baby long as you're here _

_I'll be floating on air _

_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare _

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_


	3. Funhouse

**Funhouse by Pink**

_I dance around this empty house _

_Tear us down, throw you out _

_Screaming down the halls _

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past _

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass _

_This museum full of ash _

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

_This used to be a Funhouse _

_But now it's full of evil clowns _

_It's time to start the countdown _

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down _

_I'm gonna burn it down_

Sakura watched as her poor little apartment ablazed in flames within a second. She grinned.

**Flaskback**

Sakura skipped through her apartment, gasoline bottle in hand, dousing every last edge of her house with it.

The kitchen. Check

Bathroom. Check

Laundry Room. Check

Living Room. Check

Spare Bedroom. Check

Only one room left. Her bedroom.

She skipped through the door, dousing it on the way.

She went over to the only picture of Team 7 with Sasuke in it. His smirk was hallucinating.

_Pictures framing up the past _

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass _

_This museum full of ash _

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

She doused everything and walked outside, her iPod in hand and her pillow. She plopped down on the pillow on the street and listened to her iPod.

Lighting a match she sighed happily and grinned, counting down to 0.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Fun_

Tossing the flamed stick at her house.

**End Flashback**

Sakura watched the remains of her house burn. She yawned and got up. Starting a new. Finally. Grabbing her backpack with the nessecities in it, she walked out of the Konaha gates.

She cracked her knuckles.

No way in hell was Sasuke going to slip through her finger again this time.

_It's time to start the countdown _

_I'm gonna burn it down_


	4. Break

**Break by Three Days Grace**

_Tonight I start the fire _

_Tonight I break away_

_Break away from everybody _

_Break away from everything _

_I__f you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places_

Sasuke walked through the doors of Orochimaru's hideout.

He smirked.

Today, was the day, the first day he was free of Itachi and Orochimaru. He'd murdered them both violently.

He was going to break away from everyone there.

He was going to remold his past bonds.

He was starting a new.

"I'll miss you Sasuke-kun" Karin squealed like a pig, her arm draped round Suigetsu's.

"Hn."

Sasuke mentally broke the bond with the red-haired whore.

"We'll miss ya, you arrogant bastard." Suigetsu slapped Sasuke's back.

Cut.

Another bond broken.

"I will miss you too, Sasuke." Juugo mumbled, a small smirk on his face.

Chop.

And another.

"I-I will miss you too, Sasuke-san" Kabuto stuttured from his bloody heap in the ground.

Slice.

The last bond, severed.

He smirked and said his goodbyes, unsocially and walked away.

Back to Konaha. To rebuild his bond and family.

Two people needed for that.

He grinned.

A blonde eyes dobe for the bonds and well ...

He blushed.

A pink haired medic for the family.

_Take yourself to higher places_

He'd finally broke away from their grasp, only to return to a stronger one.

_Break._


	5. Everytime We Touch

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Sakura was in complete bliss since Sasuke returned.

Everytime they touched, she would get butterflies.

Everytime they kissed, she swore she was off the ground, flying.

She felt a enormous lightning bolt pulse through her.

She could reach for the sky.

She was so happy by this that when they were sat in their spot, under the cherry blossom tree, she on his lap, his arms around her, protectively, her head on his chest she shared her feelings.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked up, her eyes penetrating his lovingly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He said softly.

"I love you _'cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_." She stopped and smiled.

"I love that much too" He said and kissed her smiling into it.

That's when Sakura knew, she was on Cloud Nine, hell, even Heaven.


	6. Ignorance

**Ignornace by Paramore**

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs _

_I don't wanna feel your pain _

_When you swear it's all my fault _

_Cause you know we're not the same _

_Oh we're not the same _

_The friends who stuck together _

_We wrote our names in blood _

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good _

_It's good _

_It's good_

Sakura was working on a patient, healing severe burns, when she heard the teme had returned.

She had lost feeling for him years ago, she locked it up deep in her heart and replaced it with coldness and nothingless.

She finished up on the patient and went to the gates.

She saw Sasuke, his arm around Naruto, attempting to stay concious. Naruto grinned.

"I got him Sakura-chan!" He yelled. Sasuke groaned.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and healed his forehead, and suddenly Sasuke was better.

"Migranes, really, teme? Who were you fighting? Oh yeah, Itachi." Naruto laughed.

"Hn."

"Sakura." Sasuke agknowledged.

Sakura caught on.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger _

_Well it's nice to meet you sir _

_I guess I'll go _

_I best be on my way out _

_You treat me just like another stranger _

_Well it's nice to meet you sir _

_I guess I'll go _

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend _

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasuke, and since you're okay now, I'll go now." Sakura quickly held out her hand.

Sasuke glared.

"It's me Sakura." He growled.

"Yes I know, sir." Sakura said in a monotone. Her hand still out, waiting to be shaken.

Sasuke grasped her hand but instead of shaking it he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Get off me!" Sakura pushed him off, but his arms were still round her waist.

Suddenly he took advantage of her opened mouth and kissed her, pushing his tongue against hers.

"Excuse me, you pervert." She pushed him fully off her and walked away.

He smirked. He'd get her next time. For now he had Ignorance as company.

Sakura walked off, her anger changing to blushing. Hed taken her key and unlocked her heart, letting her emotions free.

Next time, he wouldn't get away with it. She blushed madly.

Naruto stood there, frozed. Then he realized what happened.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEMEEEEEEE!" He grabbed Sasuke, who 'hned' and dragged him to Tsunade's office.

_I guess I'll go _

_I best be on my way out_


	7. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

Sakura growled as she saw Karin and Sasuke, holding hands, walking into the skatepark.

No way in hell could Karin skate, Sakura thought, picking up her black skateboard adorned with stickers.

She walked over to the biggest ramp as she saw Sasuke kiss Karin on the cheek, pick up his own skateboard and walk over to her, as Karin sat on the bench.

"Sup, Sasuke." Sakura said, waving get fingerless gloved hand. She would never admit she liked him. No way in hell.

"Hey." He waved back. He was wearing checkered vans, with black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said "Hell no."

Sakura was wearing ripped skinny jeans, converse, and her favorite Off the shoulder top that had a wolf on it.

"Love the shirt, is it for you're fan girls sake, even though you're dating one?" Sakura popped her bubblegum, glancing at Karin.

"Hn. Actually yes, Karin answers to the shirt too." He smirked.

She laughed and started skating, placing her headphones in her ears. Avril Lavigne blasted into her eardrums. It was then she started singing outloud, making sure Sasuke heard her.

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, _

_I want you mine, you're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious _

_And so yeah, I'm a freaking princess _

_I can tell you like me too and you know _

_I'm right I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everybodys talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way,_

_ I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know its not a secret _

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, _

_I see the way you look at me _

_And even when you look away _

_I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear _

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear _

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again _

_And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever _

_And she could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey, hey, you, you, _

_I could be your girlfriend No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

She stopped skating and breathed heavily, glancing at Sasuke. He was shocked.

Shaking his ebony locks, he took his arm away from Karin, who wrapped her suntaned ones around it.  
He walked over to Sakura.

"That was good." He smirked.

Sakura took out her earphones and laughed, while blushing.

Suddenly he kissed her roughly on the lips, his hands gripping her hips. She moved her hands up his covered chisled chest and curled her hands in his hair. He pulled away but rested his forehead against hers.

"I guess you don't like Karin?" She smirked when he pointed to his shirt.

She laughed and glared at Karin who'd already entertained herself with flirting with another guy.

Sasuke moved his lips down her neck to her collarbone and left a physical mark there.

"Mine now."

Sakura smirked and pulled out a blood red sharpie. She crossed out the 'No' on his shirt and put 'Yes'.

He smirked and laughed and rubbed her waist protectively.

"My shirt now." She grinned evily, capturing his lips again as his hands rested in her back pockets.

_Now I am your girlfriend._


End file.
